


Or So My Programming Tells Me

by sunshinekat



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinekat/pseuds/sunshinekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavi is the unwitting beta tester for a series of machines designed for companionship, he doesn't have to like it but he has to do it. [SLASH] [Tyki/Lavi]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

 Part 1

At first when he saw it he was a little scared he had to admit. But Lavi wasn't someone who scared easily. He wanted to think that anyone who saw a naked body lying on their kitchen floor was going to get scared regardless of who it was. Lavi knelt down next to the body and poked Tyki Mikk's shoulder. The Mikk family was well known in this city as one of the foremost family companies involved in the Artificial Intelligence world and as a Bookman it was Lavi's job to observe the secret history that went on behind the scenes of such a thing. It was thinking about their company Noah Inc's hands in smaller artificial intelligence companies and their connections in government that happened when he noticed the small red glowing button on the side of Tyki's neck. Lavi frowned, he should throw it out, put it somewhere nobody would have to see it and- he pressed the button before thinking it through.

Tyki Mikk 2.0 came to life instantly. Lavi stood up and stepped away as the machine rose up slowly, stretching as if it had just woken from a nap. Lavi turned away as the very human-like robot began to stretch is lean, sculpted body as if it weren’t modeled after a very famous, attractive man.  

With its loose dark hair swinging about in delectable curls Tyki smiled at Lavi, "It's a pleasure to meet you, master."

Lavi nodded, "Put some frikin’ clothes on!" he choked refusing to turn around.

“What would you like me to wear for you?” The machine asked, obviously walking closer to him, Lavi pointed to the hallway and smacked his hand against a firm chest, “Just pick something! Go! Go!”

‘It’s a robot’ kept repeating over and over in his head but he was still staring at his hand which had touched what felt like human skin. Real but fake. He glanced at the hallway, immediately suspicious. How did something like this end up in his apartment? He looked around the small living room for a note or a sign. He found something taped to his door. He pulled the envelope off and read the contents.

He was one of three people in the world chosen to beta test the work of Noah Inc’s new prototype Star Companion series. Three world famous celebrities had been chosen for the models these machines were based off of , one was a world reknown model Eliade, the other was a music talent from Japan’s visual kei scene called Kanda. Kanda…he knew that name but who-

Suddenly Lavi burst into laughter, wow, did Kanda know about this yet? He read further down and realized with dismay that telling anyone about it was punishable by law. So no calling to give Kanda the good news. He was on tour in the states right now. Lavi had a friend who was a big fan, he knew Allen Walker would spend his life savings to get a machine like these.

The third model was Tyki Mikk, movie star, model and rich playboy.

“Why couldn’t I have gotten Eliade?” Lavi lamented, at least with a pretty model he could at least look like he had a girlfriend.

Tyki chose that moment to saunter out of the hallway in Lavi’s only white button up shirt and his interview slacks. He had to pause at the absurdity of a famous person wearing his clothes. He had to admit though, Tyki wore them like they were worth a million bucks. Tyki smiled- no, smirked. That was definitely a smirk. “Do you like my choice in clothing, master?”

 The paper said it would be about a month and a half before they’d come and take him back and look over the information recorded. He noticed at the bottom edge of the folder the sigil of the BKM which of course meant he was supposed to have this robot. A secret soceity of observers had to be part of the people who saw this change come to pass. Because obviously robot companions modeled after someone’s favorite celebrity was the first step to other things. Humanity’s future was starting to look more like the Jetsons every day.

Lavi put the paper down and sighed, “Okay, first things first, Mr. Mikk, please don’t call me master. Call me Lavi. Second of all you are not allowed out of this apartment, that means no answering phones, no answering the door and stay away from the windows.”

He glanced at Tyki who was watching him with a frown, but it quickly changed into that smirk again, “So am I to be kept in your room then? Hidden from everyone so that only you can keep me company?”

Lavi stared at him, “What are you talking about?”

Tyki took a step forward but glanced suddenly at the window and stopped, he leaned against the wall. “I’m  fully aware that I resemble a famous human. And if you find that famous human attractive then perhaps my company in your bed-”

“NO!” Lavi gasped blushing from the roots of his hair to his toes, “What?! You think I wanna- Oh…what? Wait…No! NO!” He ran a frustrated hand through his hair, “This isn’t happening. Listen Tyki- er…Mr. Mikk, you are not a…I’m not going to…uh…” He took a deep breath and looked at the robot standing in his hallway, he looked entirely too entertained.

“Very well,” Tyki said sounding disappointed, “Before they sent me here they said that you might want to have a little fun with me, after all I do have those functions and we can find out if they work properly together.” Lavi opened his mouth to speak but the machine waved him off, “Is there any other rules you wish to impose?”

Impose. He was imposing. This wasn’t a democracy, clearly. If any of his neighbors caught wind of having something like this in his apartment, or any of his friends…oh man, he’d have to cancel Allen’s weekend stay overs and he wasn’t going to like that. Tyki was looking more and more disappointed. What had they told him? Lavi felt bad about suddenly throwing all these rules at him.

“How long have you been…awake.”

Tyki put his finger to his chin and pouted thoughtfully, “Ah…about a year.”

Lavi smiled, “One year old, huh.”

“I woke up today one year ago, yes, that’s right.”

“Did they get you some cake before dropping you off? Also why were you naked?”

Tyki smiled, “No, they didn’t. Being naked was my idea, I was a little over-excited. Obviously I got ahead of myself.”

He was ridiculously polite for a robot, plus he thought Lavi was just going to jump into bed with him the minute he turned on which was…naïve and…vaguely insulting. Not to Lavi personally but he felt offended for the rest of the human race. He wondered if the Eliade model was having any issues like this.

He probably would have jumped into bed with her though…had she offered.

“Right…I have some left over donuts in the fridge if-”

Tyki smiled patiently and suddenly it clicked, “Oh right! Right…sorry.” Lavi rubbed the back of his neck, “Uh…Okay…What can you do then?”

“My instructions are in the folder.” Tyki said cheekily.

Lavi opened the folder and found a long list full of tiny words and technical terms and he looked at Tyki.

“Right. I’m gonna make some coffee and I’ll get right on this.”

Tyki stopped him, “Let me. In section C-345 you will see that I understand the functions of current kitchen appliances and that my taste sensors are top quality.” He smiled again, “I’ll make sure the kitchen window is closed, don’t worry.”

Lavi nodded, a little stunned. Tyki Mikk was going to make him coffee…how…how odd. But he was a robot. But he looked and felt like a real person. He even acted like a normal person, except for the whole naked thing and the assumption of sex upon meeting.

Lavi sat down with the folder and dug in.

Two hours and six cups of coffee later did Lavi realize Tyki had sat on the floor by his leg and was watching tv with his head on Lavi’s knee.

The living room curtains were closed and Tyki had even turned on the reading lamp Lavi had on the end table next to the couch.

He moved awkwardly at first, wanting to stretch his legs but not wanting to disturb Tyki who looked engrossed in watching the local news.

He functioned like a normal person, except for eating and all things that went with that. He had an ejaculation function but that could be toggled on or off by the Master. He was programmed to be sympathetic, kind and humorous. He also had the useful skill of being able to tell his master’s emotions but would react in whichever way he thought appropriate so that didn’t exactly mean that he would be supportive if his master was feeling sad, he might play on that, use it to his advantage or even mock his master. Weird features given that the buyers for this would probably want their companions to love them despite everything. There were a lot of sex features, they took up 3 entire pages and Lavi realized belatedly that Tyki’s model was specifically for sex and that as the beta tester he would have to…test them.

If he had the Eliade model he would have had no issue but…but this was a male machine and Lavi wasn’t that adventurous.

He poked Tyki’s head and the machine glanced up at him, “Yes?”

“I wanna stretch my legs.”

“Okay.”

For a month and a half he would have this machine in his home, Lavi thought as he stood up and raised his arms above his head stretching long and hard. He looked down at Tyki who was changing the channel, he watched him sit and breathe evenly, chuckle at a commercial and then suddenly glance up at him with those golden eyes and smile.

“It’s a pity.” Tyki said, “I wanted to see what being with a human would be like.”

Lavi shrugged and sat back down, “Maybe when we’re done here your next owner will want you to…sleep with them.”

Tyki sighed, “That would be a problem.”

“Why?”

“I like you as my master…I don’t want another one.”

Lavi chuckled, “That’s just your programming talking, don’t worry. Once the testing is over then you’ll be bought by a big fan and they’ll make full use of this,” he said lifting the folder, “three pages for sex functions, you’re a hell of a machine.”

Tyki laughed at that, it wasn’t robotic, it was warm and real, “Clearly I’m wasted being with you.”

Lavi smiled at him; maybe it wouldn’t be so hard; maybe they could be friends.

 

“It’s just a quick interview; they want to hear the latest that’s going on with you.”

Lenalee Li of Li Global had been his agent all of one month and her sweet, high pitched voice was getting on his nerves. Tyki Mikk turned his glare on her, “I’m not going.”

The pretty dark haired girl smiled back, “Yes, yes you are.”

“Oh, I am? How? Are you going to drag me there? Are you going to make a scene? Is this it? You’re the millionaire now?”

But she’d been hired for a reason. Lenalee’s smile didn’t even twitch, “Yes.”

That was a threat that Tyki and his million dollar face weren’t willing to risk.

“Fine.”

He glanced out the window of the limousine and purposely began to ignore her, yes it was petulant he knew but it didn’t stop him. He had ten missed texts from his older brother asking him out to lunch, a few pictures sent from Road who was off in Germany somewhere with Jas and Devi. Lulubell was back home taking care of the main house affairs. That was it for the family members on his phone, Sheryl was only there because he stole Tyki’s phone and put his number in personally. He was about to start playing Tetris when he noticed there was something in his junk folder. He opened it and saw an email titled: “TM VIDEO 24.” It was probably a virus. Maybe…not? He frowned and clicked it. It was a video clip of a red head reading, suddenly he looked up at the camera and smiled, “Oh, is that for me?” he reached out and took a cup of coffee being handed to him and took a sip, “You’re too good to me.”

“I am, enjoy it while it lasts. Master.”

The read head sighed at the camera, “Tyki, don’t call me that-”

The video cut off after that.

Tyki frowned for a good long moment wondering, did he know any red heads? He certainly didn’t make coffee for any.

He thought about showing it to Lenalee but then thought better of it, she’d dismiss it as some weird fan email. But this was his personal email not his business one. He checked the address of the sender it was: tmccm224 at noadotcom

Who the hell was this? Using a company email to send him a weird video. Tyki sighed and deleted it and put on Tetris, but by then it was time to go.

 

This was the second week he’d woken up with Tyki in bed with him instead of the couch where he’d promised to stay. Bastard kept claiming he was sleepwalking. Lavi didn’t even pretend to believe that. He sat up on his elbow and flicked Tyki’s cheek.

“Hey, go back to your couch.”

Tyki’s eyes flickered open; he saw Tyki and sat up, “Oh! Sorry I must have sleep-“

“Sleepwalking huh, I didn’t see that in your functions list, I did however see ‘making excuses’ and ‘lying’ in it, you’re lucky I’m a beta tester and not your actual owner or I would send you back.”

Tyki leaned in suddenly, “You wouldn’t do that, I’m too pretty.”

Lavi sighed, “yeah, there’s that too.”

Tyki stared at him and after a moment asked, “You didn’t really see lying in those papers right?”

Lavi was taken aback for a moment and chuckled, “Of course not, idiot.” He sat up and moved to the side to get out of bed when Tyki suddenly wrapped his arms around his middle.

“It’s been two weeks, have you reconsidered?”

He could feel the android’s breath on his lower back, the warmth of his arms wrapped around him, Lavi smiled and gently pulled away. He turned around, “Nope, I’m not like that.”

Tyki looked up at him stubbornly, “You know as a beta tester eventually you’ll-”

Lavi sighed, “You definitely are persistent.”

Tyki crawled over the bed and sat down and watched Lavi walk to his closet and look for a change of clothes.

“Listen, I’m going out today, do you want me to buy you more clothes?”

“No, I like wearing yours.”

Lavi stopped what he was doing and held back an annoyed sigh, “It’s not right. I’ll buy you something today.”

Lavi turned and saw the machine staring at him, “I won’t wear it, master.”

“Then don’t wear anything!” Lavi snapped, he snatched his jeans out of the closet and walked out of the room to go and change in the bathroom.

When he was inside he changed and brushed his teeth but the whole time his attention was on the small space between the floor and the door watching for a shadow.

Then a shadow appeared and Lavi felt a twinge of annoyance, he wasn’t used to sharing his space or his clothes and having this…this thing in his apartment was taking up all his time and his rest and his thoughts were constantly revolving on what he was going to do with it. He wanted some peace! And Tyki…Tyki wanted sex.

Three pages worth of sex. Positions, talents, lubricant phials installed in his pores. He could receive and he could give, the preference for giving was based off of a profile for the actual human he was based off of. He was adept at hypnosis, dirty talking, S&M, even a few fetishes and acts that weren’t even close to normal sex or something Lavi was interested in. Once he wrote his review would they take some features off or was this… was this what people would buy and use? He looked at himself in the mirror, his vibrant red hair, pale green eyes, pale skin, the vague imprint of freckles barely visible on his cheeks and shoulders. Tyki was a god compared to him, not the android, the person. The actor, model, heir. The machine outside his bathroom door had everything a man could want in himself, a lean muscular body, his hair, even if it was synthetic felt real, thick and unruly that twisted around a face that nature nor mankind could have made without purpose. His eyes were a deep molten gold that made Lavi think of butterscotch, but his gaze was like molasses and it made Lavi feel sticky. His skin was bronze and smooth and clear of all blemishes. There was the mole under the corner of his eye that was nothing but a charm point. Two weeks living with a machine modeled after the world’s most beautiful human being. It was a torment. It made him angry to have to be forced to deal with his own inaccuracies, to not be that beautiful, to have such a creature pay attention to him. To have this creature want him or even consider him when he knew the human Tyki Mikk wouldn’t even give him the time of day.

So he was resentful of having a machine instead of the real thing?

Lavi stared at his reflection, ignoring the obvious flaws in himself that he always watched with a keen eye. He tried to think objectively, did he resent the machine outside his door because it wanted to complete its functions? Because it wanted to be sure that it worked properly? Lavi realized immediately that his problem besides the obvious was that he wasn’t treating Tyki like the machine that he was, he was treating him like a person who was stuck waiting for someoen to pick them up and needed a bit of help. A month and he’ll be gone.

But Tyki, if not reviewed properly would be shut down, if his flaws went uninspected and untested as a beta tester Lavi would fail and…suddenly he felt ashamed of himself.

He was a Bookman, above all he was in between reality and the fiction that was being told to humanity. His choices were important here and now, there was no telling the potential of a machine designed for sex and companionship or how possessing a machine like this would change humans from the inside out.

Lavi realized that this wasn’t something that his human side could decide and behave accordingly, so he set it aside, he took a deep breath and decided that he would go through with it. There would be no emotion involved.

Which was interesting, because Lavi was supposed to be the human but without his emotions and his heart involved this meant that Tyki would be the human in their…relationship.

He washed his face and reveled in the clean blank slate that his mind became, finally focused, he turned and opened the door catching Tyki by surprise. The android had been leaning on the wall in front of the door; he smiled sadly, “I wanted to apologize-”

Lavi stopped him with a wave of his hand, “No, it’s me who should apologize.” He reached out and took Tyki’s hand, “Come with me, we have some beta testing to do.”

 


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An arrangement is made.

Or So My Programming Tells Me  
Part II

Tyki woke up fifteen minutes after falling asleep because the light from his phone screen lit up. He reached over the pile of thick, warm, plush blankets covering him to pick it up. He squinted at the screen for a moment before sighing in irritation; it was a weird email from that weird address again. He kept forgetting to ask Sheryl about it, unless he was the one sending them. For the previous two weeks he’d been receiving video clips every day at odd hours showing the temperamental red head doing various things. Mostly reading, sometimes cleaning, other time he was sleeping, there was one quiet indiscreet showing him asleep in the bathtub, Tyki had felt a tiny thrill when for a moment he thought that the person holding the camera might push that pretty red boy into the water and drown him. But no such thing unfortunately, either way the video clips weren’t very interesting, just domestic life of someone living with a pretty redhead who obviously wanted nothing to do with them. The only oddity was that this red head kept calling the camera person by Tyki’s name. But that was something he quickly dismissed, role playing was a popular things with couples. He stared at the tiny video file called LLm.mp4 and rubbed his eyes sleepily before pressing play.   
He was very surprised to see that red head in a compromising position. Or rather more like the riding position.  
The camera must have been strapped to the other man’s head because he could see their body too, lean and muscular, very close in shade to Tyki’s own in the dim lighting of that room, but the contrast between that body and the pretty red head’s was lovely. Tyki shifted under his blankets as the red head sank down with soft breathy gasps down onto a wet, hard cock. He still had his eye patch on, but his bandanna was gone and his red hair was messy and sticking to his cheeks. Obviously this was taken in the middle of it and he didn’t seem to know he was being recorded. He splayed his hands on the camera person’s stomach to hold himself up as he paused his movements to breathe, “Tyki,” it was a whisper but it was clearly audible, and it made Tyki’s blood thrum hotly in his veins.   
“Just give me a second okay? I’ll faint if we go again.”  
How long had they been at it? Tyki found his body responding the sounds of the red head’s breathing, his soft pants and he began to move suddenly there was no tempo to it, there was urgency and hands grabbing the red head’s hips helping him along. When he started to moan and pant Tyki’s own hand moved under his blankets and pants to touch himself almost instinctually. The red head began calling his name almost like a chant, his whole body shaking with effort as he rode that cock with confidence, experience and skill, such skill. The small twitch of his hips, the heave of his chest, the delicate touch of his hands on Tyki’s stomach, gods it was almost too much. Tyki was taken in by the vision the red head made. When his moans became begs and Tyki’s hips finally, finally began to thrust into him urgently, demandingly his whole body stiffened and convulsed as he climaxed but there was no cum, just soft strangled gasps and his hips twitching hard on the cock inside of him. “Holy fuck,” Tyki whispered, his own cock hard and hot in his grasp, he licked his palm quickly and returned to it waiting for the video to stop so he could start it again. But a brief glance to the time stamp said it was a twenty minute video. There was a feeling akin to a hot poker in his stomach at the thought of enjoying this red head calling out his name for twenty minutes. The red head slipped off of the cock with a soft almost inaudible whine and Tyki kept his eyes on his body lingering on his trembling legs and his sweat soaked skin. When he grasped it with his hands Tyki bit down on his bottom lip, this was going right ot where he wanted it, he watched the red heads hands move, how close his mouth came and when he took it down, down deep into his throat Tyki moaned, the red head stared right into the camera as he bobbed his head up and down slowly, making it shiny and wet with his spit. “Fuck-” Tyki gasped, his hand was suddenly not enough and he wanted that red head so bad, so fucking bad. But he was close, he was almost there and this red head was sucking his cock, he was, there was no other way, because it was his name he’d been screaming when he had that dry orgasm, his name he’d been laughing with in those other clips, HIM nobody else. Tyki came to the sound of the red head’s mouth making quick, wet, sloppy sounds with his mouth wrapped loosely around that cock. When he slowly lifted his head, cum sliding out of the corner of his mouth, Tyki swallowed thickly seeing how he collected it with his finger and sucked it off with relish, “Not bad,” he said with a tired smile, “That’s three to check off the list, Tyki.” The camera man sat up and turned away from the red head and Tyki’s blood went cold. He was facing a mirror, there was no camera just Tyki’s face, the red head crawled toward him in the reflection and wrapped his arms around his neck, “We still haven’t tried cuddling, surprisingly enough, you got cuddling sensors?” The Tyki in the mirror said something that made the red head laugh, but there was no sound. He just stared into the mirror at his reflection and smiled and the video shut off.   
Tyki stared at it, the mess in his pants growing cold and dry as the long moment passed. All the heat in his blood replaced by anger, jealousy and…and curiosity.   
After all, it wasn’t the first time someone tried plastic surgery to look like him. 

Lavi woke up with an aching lower back. He’d showered and put some salve on the bruises already but this was an internal ache that needed yoga and maybe a nap. Tyki was making waffles. He was exceptionally good at cooking so Lavi let him do whatever he wanted in the kitchen.   
He was looking over the chart he’d made to evaluate Tyki’s sexual prowess along with other skills like linguistics and home maker skills. For now his only problem was that Tyki seemed to have no instinct for…well…ending it. Lavi supposed that for others it was fine to go all night but Tyki didn’t seem to have any sensors to detect when his partner was exhausted physically and required indication and instruction on that part which more often than not was leading Lavi to a sore, miserably satisfied existence. However, today was a rest day so he could laze around the apartment and let the robot feed him waffles, maybe cake if he felt like baking. There was something about seeing him in an apron with pot holders on each hand that made Lavi laugh. It was funny. It was all just…funny.   
He leaned back slowly on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Three days he’d been doing this with Tyki, physical interaction, to make sure his companionship features worked properly. So far everything was going fine, at least for anyone who liked cuddling and hand holding. Lavi was more of a seeing you here gives me comfort kind of guy, he didn’t really need hand holding or cuddling every night; which is why he liked seeing Tyki in the kitchen so much. When he straightened he found himself looking at Tyki kneeling between his legs apron and all smiling at him, slowly parting his legs and pulling down his pajama pants. Lavi almost said he wasn’t up to it, almost. But he was, he bit down on his fist to stop the moaning, his throat was already getting sore from other sounds he’d been making and other things he’d been doing with it. He leaned over and buried the fingers of one hand into Tyki’s messy brown hair and like being swept downriver he let himself be taken. The burning ache in his body centered into one spot and followed the movements of Tyki’s tongue like a forest fire seeking to take out the whole mountainside. He was moaning now, in earnest, without wanting to but he leaned over Tyki’s head and grabbed onto him, in his head underneath the chaotic screams of ‘I’m going to die if he keeps going’ and ‘Holy shit shit shitshitshit-‘ there was the vague notion of ‘he doesn’t need to breath, that might get creepy after a while.’ He managed to make an internal note to put that on the chart. But not before Tyki sucked his climax right out of him, made him convulse like he was on the verge of having a seizure, there were tears in the corners of his eyes when he was finished, Lavi sagged back onto the couch and when Tyki tucked him back into his pants he reached out weakly and tugged at a lovely lock of curled hair. “Do you get the meaning of rest day?”   
Tyki nodded, “I was trying to ignore you, you know.” He rested his head on Lavi’s knee while his arms went around and lingered at Lavi’s hips, “But seeing you so relaxed, stretched out on this couch I felt like you were calling to me, your body was waiting for me.”  
“Just because you say that doesn’t make it true,” Lavi said with a sigh.  
“You still came.”  
Lavi pouted, and a flush rose over his cheeks, “I did.”  
Tyki leaned back and stood up, smacking his lips like a fat kid who just finished a big cake.  
“Do you want one?” Lavi suddenly said.  
Tyki glanced at him in surprise, “My recharges are three times a week, Lavi.”  
Lavi nodded and waved him off, “fine, fine, turn a guy down.”  
A robot can’t feel pleasure the way a human can, Lavi thought to himself, it doesn’t seek reciprocation for its affections.   
In fact since he’d decided to actually beta test the project Tyki had become less demanding and more…sneaky. Was that the right word? He was conniving; maybe…Tyki knew how to get what he wanted.   
Lavi found himself staring at the ceiling again, just a few more weeks and this whole thing will be in the past. But that train of thought raised questions with him, was he just enduring it? This wasn’t personal for him but…well, sex with a machine could only go so far. He might put that in his report because this was after all just a test. Making Tyki more sympathetic might- then a thought came to him, unbidden and it made him curious. These three machines were based off of real people, profiles of the actor, model and musician they were based off of. So was this slightly, very slightly sadistic streak in Tyki part of the human profile put into his programming? Or was it a glitch?   
Tyki returned with the waffles and set them down on Lavi’s lap, he sat down beside him and put his arm over his shoulders, “It’s a rest day, eat up so we can rest.” He smiled at Lavi’s annoyance.  
“Have you ever met the real you?”  
Tyki shook his head, “I’ve seen his commercials before, and his interviews and his modeling work.”  
He grinned this time and it was ridiculously handsome, Lavi knew better now that he kept his heart apart from this situation but goddamn he found Tyki attractive. “So… are you aware of what parts of his personality you embody?”  
Tyki bit his lip thoughtfully, “I’m not sure how to describe it.”  
“Do I need higher access to get answers to these questions?”  
“No, that’s only if you’re trying to find out what makes me, me.” Tyki answered, “When I say I’m not sure how to describe it it’s a term I use instead of Searching Inquiry Files.”  
The voice he used at the last part sounded terrifyingly mechanical and Lavi leaned away from him under the pretense of eating his waffles.   
Tyki sighed, a frown weighing down his brow, “Ah, it’s restricted, I’m afraid.”  
Lavi nodded understanding, “Guess your creators don’t want you manipulating that information.”  
Which meant that if at some point Tyki managed to break through those firewalls and access codes he could make his own personality and essentially become alive, create his own soul even, but how could that be? If he was completely mechanical could he have a soul like a human? Would they be considered the same thing? Lavi felt a headache coming on and he wondered briefly if the other beta testers were asking themselves the same thing.  
As a bookman though, it was Lavi’s duty to worry about machines creating souls. As it stood right now the person with the Eliade model might just be watching movies and holding hands or on a night out, lucky punk.  
As he saw it, Tyki needed a lot of work to become more humanlike, he was glad these were test trials. But at the same time he wished Tyki was…warmer. He caught himself and stopped that train of thought, personal wishes were set aside as desires of the heart. There was no place for them here or now. He finished the last of his waffles and checked his phone, he saw a text from Allen and glanced at Tyki, “I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back later, feel free to watch all the tv you want and…” he stood up, “...Water the plants if you don’t mind.”

Lenalee threw his phone at him with a glare, “Was there a reason for showing me that trash?”   
“It’s not me.”  
Lenalee sighed, “Sure it wasn’t, now if you don’t mind I’d like to get back to actual work, actually if you’re interested in that kind of thing I have a few offers here from Kink which wants to do an interview and photo shoot on you and your preferences in bed.”  
Tyki smiled but it looked more like a grimace, “Regardless of what you may think of me, I am not a voyeur.”   
Lenalee smiled sweetly, “Please, don’t bother on my account.”   
Tyki looked at her with an exasperated expression, how did they find the one woman in the world who wasn’t completely infatuated with him? How was he going to get away with anything when he had to answer to someone immune to his charm?   
“You really don’t believe me?”   
Lenalee sighed at him again, “Do you want to release it as a sex tape?”  
“It was sent to me from a company email.” Tyki admitted, wondering what she would do with that information.  
She seemed confused for a moment, “Really?” she picked up her phone and dialed a number and stalked off with her high heels and swinging twin tails.   
Tyki glanced at his phone just in time for another video clip to arrive. This one was fifteen seconds long. When he put it on it made him hard in his pants and he had to sit down. Fifteen seconds of that red head splayed out on his back in the middle of being fucked, grasping at the arms by his sides as he thrust his hips back. The clip cut off as he was arching his back and gasping Tyki’s name.   
He was about to put it on again when he noticed there was an attachment and when he opened it he found a phone number. Without hesitation he dialed it and as it rang he realized he’d made a big mistake.  
But there was an answer and he was too turned on to hang up.   
“Is this the red head?” he asked, feeling irritated but also thrilled at the idea of speaking to someone he’d only ever seen in the throes of ecstasy.   
“No,” a deep male voice replied, “This is Tyki.”  
Tyki was about to hang up but curiosity stopped him, “Do you know who this is?”  
“It’s you isn’t it? The one I’ve been sending the videos to.”  
Tyki grimaced, “How much did it cost?”  
“What?”  
“the surgery,”   
The voice on the phone laughed and it gave Tyki chills because that was his laugh.   
“I think we should meet.” The voice said.  
“You know who I am, so you understand that I don’t just meet people.”  
“I think we should meet, Tyki Mikk, I’ve always wanted to meet you in person.”  
“Why should I take you seriously?”  
“Because, if we play our cards right you might be able to take a little vacation.”  
What the hell did that mean? Vacation? Tyki was about to hang up on the assumption that this guy was a serial killer.   
Suddenly he was reminded of wanting to see this man drown the red head in a tub and suddenly his interest was piqued.  
“Are you planning to take my life?”  
The voice laughed at him again and suddenly Tyki understood because if he were on the other end of this conversation he’d be laughing too, “Do you mean the red head?”  
“His name is Lavi.”  
Tyki hadn’t thought that a name would make him feel so…full. To finally put a name to that body and that voice made his insides quiver.  
“Do you want to meet him?”  
“Yes.” There was no other answer, no more games, the mere idea of possessing that body of making Lavi submit to him was too great to deny himself.   
“Then we should meet.”  
Tyki caught sight of Lenalee returning and spoke quickly, “Text me the details.” And he hung up.  
Lenalee was still speaking on the phone when she stopped in front of him, she looked troubled, “Alright, give me a minute.” She handed the phone to Tyki, “It’s Sheryl, you should talk.” She said.  
Tyki took the phone and put it to his ear, “Yes, dear brother?”  
He heard Sheryl’s nervous laughter, “Now, about those emails you've been getting…I did some digging and…well…you’re not gonna like this.”  
“Oh?” he liked them plenty  
“You should come see me, we should discuss this personally.”  
“Right then.” And he hung up. Hearing Sheryl’s voice for too long made him…irritable. He gave Lenalee back her phone, he was regretting having shown her the email now, now that he was finally going to meet Lavi.   
“Did you send him a copy of the email?”  
Lenalee sighed at him, “Of course not, actually you should delete that whole thing off your phone.”  
Tyki smiled, “why?”  
“Hm, maybe because if you lost it would ruin your career?”  
“I’m not a child star, Miss Li.”  
Lenalee frowned, “What about that red head, do you really not know him?”  
Not yet.   
“No, but you didn’t mention him to my dear brother did you?”  
“No…should I have? I only told him you were getting weird fan mail to your personal phone from a company email.”  
Tyki nodded and smiled, perhaps she was a good manager after all, being so discreet even to his own brother and actually going to investigate something like this. He reached out and pinched her cheek, “My own private detective.” He said with a teasing smile. Lenalee pushed his hand away, “Please, Tyki, behave.” She said, smiling back, “It’s my job to keep your reputation spotless.”  
And spotless it would stay, as long as she was around he supposed.


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Board meetings would make anyone nuts.

A/N thanks for the kudos, and the comments. I hope this story is causing you stress and nightmares. :D

Or So My Programming Tells Me

Part III

Lavi had been in relationships, with humans and knew himself too well because of them. He could tell instantly when he’d lost interest, and would lie believing that he was sparing his partner a painful truth when deep down he was aware that this served his own needs alone. He knew how to act, how to make them think he was deeply in love with them. And this fallacy was even easier to perform when he was having sex with the other person because at that point he made it his goal to find out everything about them in bed, what touches they liked best and how to make them believe that they loved him when their instincts were telling them otherwise. Because being good in bed, for some people, would allow him failure in other things.

This wasn’t working on Tyki.

Lavi could have slapped himself, obviously it wouldn’t work on a machine who didn’t actually possess any emotions. It was just surprising, when Tyki would suddenly stop moving, slip out of him and sit down on his knees naked and unashamed and he’d smile and say something like, “Maybe later?” or something more machine like using words like, “I have sensors for that kind of thing remember.”

 Of course he had sensors for that; he had a sensor for everything, including certain things that Lavi had never done before. Tyki had an internal library of sex positions, fetishes and behaviors programmed into his handsome robot body and despite being programmed with shame, embarrassment and hesitation he had no problem performing any of these acts. Or asking Lavi to participate which to Tyki's disappointment usually involved looks of utter shock, a few nervous laughs and full out, “No.”

But when they were in bed and Lavi was tired and wanted to sleep but kept on moving because he didn't want to disappoint him, Tyki would slow to a stop but instead of asking what's wrong he'd simply kiss his forehead and lay on his side catching his breath, as if he had lungs under all those wires.

Tyki was patient, caring and never cold, not at these times. Lavi in those first few seconds would wait for the long, defeated sigh but instead Tyki would turn toward him and run his hands through his hair, as if he sensed his unease and then he'd fall asleep and Lavi would turn to him and brush his fingers along the gentle curves of Tyki's face understanding for the first time in years that he would never have to love him, and that Tyki would know if he was lying.

It was something new to him, and before he could catch himself, he realized too late that he'd been trying to fool a machine into falling in love with him.

He didn’t want to understand what this meant, when he looked at Tyki sitting in the living room watching reality shows as a way, said in his own words, to understand people more. Lavi allowed his heart entry again, and new emotions bubbled up to the surface and fogged his calculated, goal-oriented mindset and suddenly with dismay he realized there was only one month left before the Beta was over.

Lavi entered the lobby of March Motors on a Sunday morning, wearing a Black Order uniform with his Bookman pass on hand and his eye patch in place. He had with him a small black folder inscribed with the seal of the Vatican and when the receptionist saw him she stood up quickly and left her desk to greet him. The tag on her jacket said, Olivia. He smiled, “Good morning, I'm here for the board meeting.”

Occasionally he was sent to attend board meetings of important company, but the crack in his smile was mostly because March Motors was an old family run car company. They'd only just made their vehicles GPS compatible and were on a few black lists because of their strict policy on fuel consumption. All in all MM wasn't going to last, Lavi could see it lasting another five to ten years before either being bought out or going under.

What interest did the Vatican have in a company like this?

Olivia smiled, “This way, sir.” and led him along the elegant lobby to an elevator and she joined him inside and put in a twenty five digit code into a small metal pad Lavi was understandably curious by this point, he already memorized the code she used just in case something went awry as it usually did with these meetings. Yes, not all companies liked having the Vatican dogs visiting their private meetings and Lavi had been chased out more than once.

The elevator stopped at the top of the building, he felt the sway of the building and had to lean against the wall for a moment to gather his bearings. Olivia smiled at him again, “Are you alright? Can I get you a glass of water?”

Lavi waved her off, “It's fine, I’m fine.”

And he was, at least until he entered the board room.

It was a large, well lit room with it's long glass table in the middle and a single chair in the corner behind the board head's chair for Lavi. The distance made it clear he wasn't welcome, as he looked at the unwelcoming expressions on the board member's faces he finally landed on the two Noah's seated on the other end.

Sheryl and Tyki Mikk.

The real, Tyki Mikk.

Lavi smiled at Olivia and went to his seat, he spared them all a greeting and sat down in his corner with his folder and his pen.

Tyki Mikk leaned over and whispered something to his brother whose gaze which had been on a checklist being passed around, landed on Lavi. He smirked and whispered something back to his brother who sniggered.

Lavi reminded himself that this was work and the machine in his living room was not sitting at that table laughing with another man.

He opened his folder as the meeting commenced.

It was typical stuff, budget discussions, their dealings with clients, the current contracts they held and the contracts currently in negotiation and the contracts they lost since being blacklisted.

During all of this the Mikk brothers did not speak. Lavi made sure to note that. Also, he wondered why Sheryl had brought his brother along, Tyki Mikk was a well known celebrity but only in relation to the entertainment industry. He was curious, and Sheryl was looking amused at the current problems they were discussing. As if he had all the answers.

What if he did?

A company like MM wasn't going to last, it's fuel restrictions caused friction because in the eyes of the world they were stopping progress. Like the fat kid in class who kept on eating too much even though everyone told him he was going to get sick and die early.

And suddenly, during the blacklist discussion Sheryl cleared his throat and rendered the table silent. They all watched him, just as curious as Lavi.

“I propose a contract involving my upcoming product that will use your precious fuel restrictions.”

That was all he said.

There were a few coughs, shocked laughs and plainly shocked expressions.

“Your machines are self-sufficient, why bother with-”

There was sudden silence and the head of the board, Randall March chuckled.

“You have a week, Noah.” he said, “Alright everyone, we all have a long day...”

The meeting ended quickly, Lavi's presence being a threat the board members all left the room to avoid any questions but Lavi didn't need that, he knew now why he'd been sent.

A line of machine companions that ran on actual fuel. He could imagine it, Noah could definitely sell it. Cute little pouches that powered the love of your life.

Tyki was running on a battery with a longer life that he had.

But he was just the beta version. The commercial version was going to be different and expensive and ultimately detrimental to mankind and nature.

Knowing this Lavi was angry not at the unfairness of the situation, at how ignorant the populace was and how fast those machines would sell when they finally came out but that he had no power here. This was to remain secret, nobody was ever supposed to know this meeting happened.

As he left the room, the last to go, he entered the elevator clenching his fists when he realized that he was in the elevator with the Mikk brothers.

“Look at this, Tyki-bon,” Sheryl sneered reaching out and pinching Lavi's cheek, “It's a real Bookman!”

Tyki looked at him and Lavi whose usual reaction to that stare was to unclothe smacked Sheryl's hand away from his face instead, “Having a family outing, Sheryl?”

Sheryl's sneer was still pasted on his face, “He's just like an angry cat right Tyki-bon? Look at him all flushed and moody.”

Tyki looked down at Lavi, looking nothing like the playful machine he had at home, long coat, stylish scarf with his hair tied back at the nape of his neck. “Do you need a ride home, little cat?”

Lavi bristled at the nickname, “No thanks.”

“Don't be stubborn-” Tyki began, Sheryl jumped in suddenly, grabbing Lavi's wrist, “Don't worry, we'll share.”

The elevator opened and Lavi shook Sheryl off again fuming as he stomped toward the exit, he was angry about a million things and wanted nothing but rest.

But when he reached the lobby Tyki had followed him and stopped him.

“Ignore my brother,” he said in that smooth sonorous voice, Lavi calmed and stared at him transfixed, “He speaks without thinking, really.” he smiled and Lavi almost, _almost_ reached up and kissed him.

“I'm...going to catch the bus.” Lavi said, which was a lie, there was a company car waiting for him down the road.

Tyki looked crestfallen but it faded when he sighed dramatically, “Are you sure you don't want to give me your number? You can text me whenever, maybe we can meet up-”

Nope. This wasn't his Tyki. Not at all. Lavi shoved Tyki away, or tried to, he realized too late that he'd simply grabbed onto his lapels, Tyki glanced down at his hands and grinned and leaned in, Lavi stumbled back, “W-Wh- No! Just...” He glared at the beautiful bastard, “Fuck off!” and he sped out of that building with a face redder than a tomato and a fire growing in his belly.

He didn't notice Tyki standing in the lobby texting.

  
  


Small. It was tiny. And this Lavi desperately needed a housekeeper. Tyki glanced at the mess of books and clothes on the floor and draped over the couch and chairs. He was pleased that at least the kitchen and bathroom were clean. But the pile of clothes on the bed was unpleasant. He picked up a bright blue shirt and winced, “Not your color, darling.”

He'd been here all over six hours and had yet to sit down, he couldn't find a spot. If Lavi got a bigger place than maybe-...hmm, he could arrange something couldn't he? Maybe buy out the building and remodel the apartments. Convince Lavi to stay in his penthouse so he could come home to a wet mouth and a loose hole every day after work. Tyki enjoyed this fantasy as he picked up a random book and poked through it's pages, some Greek tragedy or whatever, when his phone buzzed in his pocket he dropped the book back on the floor and fished his cell out.

It was a text from his machine friend and fellow conspirator.

It said, “Got him all fired up for you, have fun.”

Fired up? That sounded nice but he was wary. He had no time to think it over however when the front door suddenly opened. Tyki turned and saw that fiery red head he'd only ever seen on video slam the door to the apartment shut and stalk toward him pulling off his Black Order uniform roughly.

Black Order...where was that from again?

Lavi shoved at Tyki's chest instead of saying hi and shoved him again and Tyki was helplessly amused. He reached out and touched his hair and Lavi grabbed that hand and tugged him down to his level and planted a wet, hungry kiss as he all but climbed onto him making him stumble onto the mess of clothes and books on the couch.

As the red head straddled Tyki's lap, as he tugged off the rest of his uniform and revealed that sweet skin underneath Tyki was short of breath and touching without thinking. Lavi leaned in and bit his earlobe.

“I want you to fuck me now, and I want you to fuck me hard.”

Tyki's eyes widened and the first thought that reached his hazed mind was that he wouldn't be able to record this.

 

 


	4. part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the small differences.

A/N thnks for the comments and the kudos...this was kind of a random project that was supposed to end in three parts but yeah, so this might be the last update for a while. 

Or So My Programming Tells Me

Part IV

 

“So...I met your counterpart earlier today-” Lavi snarled pulling at Tyki's expensive shirt making the shiny buttons snap off. Tyki might have felt bad otherwise but this was arousing, amusing, and mildly angering since he'd never had a lover so daring as to touch his clothes in such a disrespectful manner. He had an idea to grab Lavi's hands and slow down a bit. But Lavi bit him when he tried.

“I don't even own this shirt,” He snapped, glaring at Tyki, “Have you been buying things online again?” He leaned in and bit him again, hard, on the side of his neck. “Don't. Do. It. Again.”

Tyki had to moan, those perfect teeth sinking into his skin sent jolts of pleasure all over his body. Lavi was nothing like he was on the videos, Tyki thought maybe it was actually touching him that made it different but he distinctly remembered Lavi being a submissive, wanton creature who didn't bite.

His machine friend was going to have a lot to explain-but only after...after this was done.

He reached out to touch Lavi's waist, slide his hands under that leather and feel his warm skin. Lavi grabbed both his hands and stared down at him, “Are your sensors fried?” he asked panting, he leaned in and kissed him hard and dominantly, he pulled back his glare still in place, “I asked you a question.”

Tyki was still catching his breath, his lungs burned and each breath felt like his last, “sensors?- right...Ahm,-”

“I'll make it easier for you- Power Bottom.” he moved closer and bit Tyki's ear. Then turned to his face and ran his tongue from Tyki's jaw to the corner of his eye where his mole was.

“Shoul I spell it out?” Lavi whispered before kissing him again.

Tyki hadn't realized he was shaking until Lavi sat back and released his hands. Tyki smirked to maintain his composure but when Lavi yanked his pants over his hips underwear and all he suddenly felt self-conscious. What a laughable feeling, he was a model and an actor how could he ever feel shy? He'd bedded countless people and he'd had power bottoms before or thought he had until now.

Lavi interrupted his thoughts by swallowing his cock down entirely pulling a loud, heavy moan from Tyki's lips with each slippery movement of his mouth. Tyki grasped his shoulders, “Fuck-” He bit down on his lip and thrust his hips into that throat, Lavi pushed his hips down to stop him, another dominant move. Tyki wondered what he'd do if Lavi decided being a bottom wasn't in the plan anymore. When he pulled his molten mouth off and ceased his torment he looked down at it like it was a feast, “Lucky for you I came prepared.”

Lavi moved off of Tyki taking his warmth with him, Tyki sat up, breathless his hand instantly moving to his hardness, sliding his fingers gently along his aroused length.

Lavi pulled off his tight leather pants slowly, his sweat made them stick and the sound of it made Tyki's teeth itch. Lavi caught his eye and frowned, but only for a second before continuing. Once all his clothes were off he walked right to where Tyki sat and pushed him down, both of them still ignoring the mess of clothes underneath. Lavi hadn't calmed down, but he was acting different, he'd latched his mouth to Tyki's neck again, as he straddled him. Tyki enjoyed being a position where he wouldn't have to do much but at the same time it still hadn't clicked that he was in bed with the beautiful man from the videos.

He grabbed Lavi's hips as the red head leaned back and positioned himself over the head of Tyki's cock. Tyki watched him, the fiery red of his mussed hair, how he bit his lip, the flush on his cheeks, how his muscles twitched as they slid over his length taking him in completely. That sparked a low, long moan from Tyki who was used to a slower process of waiting for his partner to get used to his size.

“Your counterpart,” Lavi suddenly said sitting comfortably on Tyki's cock, “is a shithead.”

Tyki was squirming, all that hot, wetness around him and he wasn't being allowed to move.

“-Thought he was charming for a second, but he's just like his brother.”

Well, that was rude.

Tyki slid his hands over Lavi's thighs as he thrust upward, biting down on his own moan. Lavi moaned loud and shamelessly and Tyki found he was enjoying that more than their hopefully short lived conversation about his robot counterpart. It made him feel like he had to prove himself. But there were other things in play now, besides the machine possibly being better at sex than him, more than missing a meeting in which Lavi had participated because since when did Sheryl do anything that might involve the Vatican? Seeing Lavi move his hips, how his hands on Tyki's chest helped balance his weight as he rode, it dawned on Tyki that in the center of all this, as he finally pushed Lavi onto his back and did what he wanted, held his resisting hands above his head and thrust into him with vigorous need, a need he hadn't felt yet. There was Lavi, finally beneath him, writhing, mouth open gasping and moaning his name, making each syllable gold and treasure and Tyki had never heard it said in such a way. Tyki couldn't bear the thought of losing that sound, but he kissed him anyway, swallowed it down and mourned its loss. Lavi squirmed out of his grip and tangled his fingers in his hair and his legs wrapped around his waist, Lavi was cursing at him, saying that he broke the rules, that he wanted to be on top this time. Tyki gazed down at his face, breathless as Lavi bit his lip and looked back at him, right into his eyes, into whatever soul a Noah was allowed.

“It always ends up like this.” Lavi breathed.

Would it? How many times more could he do this without Lavi knowing he was lying with a human?

Did he care? Tyki finished with those thoughts echoing in his head, Lavi was biting down on his fist as he shared the climax. Tyki rolled off of him and lay panting on that pile of clothes that probably needed a good wash now. Lavi sat up and glanced down at him, “”I'm going to shower. Get this cleaned up would you?”

Tyki almost did, cleaned and folded this whole mess as he watched Lavi's naked form leave the room. But like a dream the bubble popped. Reality sunk down and Tyki had to laugh, he swept a hand through his messy hair and put his clothes back on. After this there was no reason for him to come back, he'd finally gotten what he wanted. Tyki walked to the front door and had his hand on the door knob but couldn't make himself turn it. He glanced at the empty hallway, the sound of a shower running and he almost, _almost_ turned back. Tyki, surprised at how difficult he was finding this opened the front door as quietly as he could and found his machine counterpart staring back at him.

“I hope you enjoyed yourself.” He said.

Tyki stared at him for a moment, looking for any differing detail, but all he saw was his reflection, he leaned up and kissed him, slid his tongue inside and the machine, the robot, the fake Tyki tangled his fingers in his hair and kissed him back. Both of them pulled back breathless, the machine grinned and Tyki grinned back.

The machine went back into the apartment where his master waited.

The human returned downstairs to his car, to his career and to his life where what awaited him was an empty bed but plenty of voice mails.

 

Lavi was sitting in the shower staring at the marks on his body. He wasn't quite sure what happened back there, he'd never lost it so badly in bed before. Power bottom? Had he really said that? How embarrassing. And Tyki went with it like they'd done it before, and he was so warm and soft and the sounds he made had been-he stopped that train of thought quickly. Any feelings of affection were pushed aside, it was only two more weeks until the beta was over and he was already halfway through the final phase. Just a few more days and he wouldn't be required to sleep with Tyki anymore. He scrubbed at the marks on his skin wishing they'd disappear, the bruises on his hips and on his wrists. He thought of the meeting, of how Tyki had stared at him with those bedroom eyes. Now he was wishing he'd stayed in bed, but that was another desire swept aside. He had to focus, but it had been easier before, he never should have slept with him while he was in such a state of emotion. A mistake that would not be made again.

 

 

 

 


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was it? hangovers, choking and disgruntled agents.

A/N wow, almost half a year since i wrote this? goddamn. anyway, i figured i should come back because re-reading it was so much fun. :) comments and criticism encouraged. :)))))) i fuckin love this pairing holy shit. also with that fucking update with Lavi being captured by both Mikk brothers HOLY FUCKIN SHIT.

Or So My Programming Tells Me

 

Chapter 5: careful, tip-toe

 

Allen was giving him that _look._ The look that toed the line between question and demand. “Ask me again after next week.” Lavi said with an empty smile. It was fine, in a few days everything would be back to normal. Lavi had sent in his final report and was ready to put everything together to send Tyki Mikk 2.0 packing. Yes, packing. He'd had just about enough of the emotional turmoil of bedding a robot and making so many damn mistakes with it. He felt like a fool and his rational side, the side that should have been in control was being sidelined aggressively by the love-sick side that wanted Tyki to stay with him forever. That was the truth and every time he thought about it the angrier it made him. Allen Walker, however, was not aware of this. Allen was under the impression that he'd done something to insult Lavi and had come to Lavi's apartment to apologize. It had been nails-on-a-chalkboard awkward to ask Allen to follow him back to the building's lobby to talk. Allen's worry had worsened because of Lavi's terrible attempts at distracting him from the subject at hand. His patience was running out.

“A burst pipe?” Allen repeated his tone wary and unbelieving.

“A burst pipe, it smells like hell in there, really.”

“Last weekend you said you had bed-bugs.”

“I did!” Lavi cried, inwardly cringing at the memory of that particular phone call. Lavi had been double-checking a few of Tyki's Kink Settings involving certain acts taking place in certain rooms of the apartment. Lavi had almost run out of excuses.

“Alright then,” Allen sounded so sad and it was tearing Lavi apart. He'd known the kid since he was sixteen! Meeting in the Order all those years ago, this random kid with snow white hair somehow ended up at the Black Order's door. It was hard to believe that they'd come this far together.

“you call me next week, we'll do something fun yeah? We can watch some movies and maybe go out who knows...does...does that sound good?” he smiled again and it made his face hurt.

Allen looked disappointed; he nodded anyway, his silvery gaze conveying that emotion far too well. “Okay.” Allen turned around and left after that and Lavi held back on the tsunami of emotions that surged through him. For the first time in a long time he wanted to tell someone everything. The machine in his apartment, the desires that drowned him and the burden of knowing that he had such an intricate part in the unmaking of mankind.

As Lavi walked to the elevator and rode in silence back to his apartment he found himself asking if he could stop it.

Being a Bookman meant he was neutral, he was meant only to record information. But being the beta tester for this project was putting him in a difficult position. This wasn't just about Tyki, Eliade or Kanda. It was about the future of humanity, he might have a chance to nip it in the bud.

Lavi reached his door and put his hand on the doorknob. He hesitated in opening it because he wasn't sure what he would do if he walked in there now. Just one day ago he'd almost given himself completely to an unfeeling machine. Lavi found himself frightened that it might take something more from him. Typical of Lavi, he ignored that bittersweet desire to see Tyki, turned away and walked back to the elevator.

Besides, it was Saturday and maybe there was something going on downtown.

 

Lavi knew immediately that he should have changed before going out. He was man enough to control himself around Tyki to be able to change his clothes without losing his shit...right? The streets were packed with people. At 6pm the bar lights were come on, restaurants were either closing or turning into clubs for the night. Leave it to the bookman to be wearing a sweater and khakis in the middle of summer. Lavi kept his gaze low as he searched for a seedy, dimly lit place to sit in and drink his problems away.

Lavi found a cozy corner under a broken street-lamp called, Komurin's. It was the first bar he'd walked into that smelled like a mechanic's workshop. The interior was cramped, badly lit and stank of cigarettes and stale beer; just the kind of spot Lavi was looking for.

He sat down on a bar stool by the wall and waved the bartender over, he was a tall blonde with an easy smile and an Australian accent.

“I'll have some whiskey on the rocks please.”

The bartender smirked at him and did just that. There was a sharp beep and Lavi pulled his phone out and saw a text from an unknown number. He opened it and saw a picture of a penis. An erect penis. Someone had sent him a dick pic.

There was a brief moment where he simply stared at it, at the background which was a nice, clean floor. There was a toe, blurry but all the focus was on the erect penis in the picture so that was a given. Only when he saw the freckle just under the head did Lavi delete the picture. What kind of robot sent dick pics!? He turned his phone off and shoved it in his back pocket. Dicks other than his own had never been a part of his life until now; he'd been good about keeping to one side of the gender street. Girls were great, girls were cute and soft and pretty. Again and again Lavi questioned his decisions regarding the beta project. Sure it was work, it hadn't never been not work but still, he was now involved too deeply in the making of something that would change humanity's future. Lavi chugged his glass of whiskey, slurping up one of the ice cubes to suck on thoughtfully. He motioned for more at the bartender. Lavi longed for that buzz that would make his skin all tingly and strange, for something to take him away from the random shit-fest his life had become.

Lavi bitterly remembered that day he looked himself in the mirror and told himself he wouldn't get attached, he remembered when he clearly analyzed his own thoughts and came to the conclusion that he could do this without letting his heart get mixed up in it. The whiskey was doing its work, he was pleasantly buzzed, but he could go further with this, why not get hammered out of his mind? Why not? Who gave a fuck? At the very least he'd keep his heart out of it for sure this time. Being drunk and being a bookman? It would be the best!

Fifteen minutes later he was in a dingy bathroom dialing Allen's number.

“Lavi?”

“ALLEN!”

“W-What's up? Are you okay?”

“I'm at Komurin's right now! You should totally come down man!”

“What? Why are you there?”

“Allen! Allen wait...you know I love you right?”

“Lavi...are you drunk?”

“I don't tell you often enough but-BLARGH-”

and he dropped his phone in the toilet and without thinking too much about it he just flushed it. As the water in the toilet spiraled and the smell of puke and piss filled his nose, Lavi muttered, “oops.” just before passing out and hitting his head very hard on the edge of the toilet seat.

 

Lavi woke up on the floor of that bathroom feeling like he'd been run over three times by a bulldozer and then once more for good measure. He couldn't remember what happened to his phone but luckily he still had his wallet so he called a cab and went outside to wait for it. It was about 5 or 6 am so the streets were desolate, traffic was light and the cool morning air was refreshing on his skin. Lavi noticed belatedly that his sweater was gone. He wrapped his arms around himself and looked around nervously; he looked down only to realize he didn't have shoes either. Take his clothes and shoes but not his wallet? How strange.

Another oddity was how clear-minded he felt despite the hangover. It was throbbing painfully but clear, no guilt, no anger, no resentment or regret. Just clarity. He could sense his own human emotions pulsing heatedly, alive and vibrant. Perhaps something had clicked into place?

His cab finally arrives and the door opened and a girl stepped out. A very cute Chinese girl with black hair, he smiled at her knowing full well he looked terrible, and she looked right at him and then gasped. He'd expected that, but she didn't run away or curse at him, she simply looked him up and down.

“Well, my client is going to want to see you. If you don't mind coming with me.” she reaches down and hands the cabbie some cash. Lavi frowns, “Hey that was my cab.”

“My name is Lenalee Li, a pleasure.” she extended her hand to shake but reconsidered. She smiled politely, “and you are?”

“if you don't know me then why-”

“I do know you,” she smoothly interrupted, “I just don't know your name.”

Lavi didn't know what to say, was this some kind of joke? Was she trying to pick him up? He looked like a hobo, why would a girl like her- wait...what did it matter? A cute girl was talking to him and it had been too long since he'd enjoyed a woman's company.

“Lavi, that's my name,” he said with a smile he hoped was charming. Lenalee nodded, “alright, well Mr. Lavi I’m going to ask you to follow me. There are a lot of questions you need to answer.”

She continued to talk but Lavi was too hungover to really pay any attention, he simply followed behind and kept a firm gaze on her lovely legs and taut ass. Before he knew it they'd arrived at a ritzy apartment building. He glanced at the signs on the streets and knew that they were in the fancy part of town. Hadn't taken long either, but then again, you would have to have money to own an apartment this close to the bars and club strips.

He followed her inside, she kept saying things about her client and emails, but the pounding in Lavi's head was making it hard to focus on what exactly she meant. They walked into the elevator and she pressed the pent house floor and said, “-and Mr. Mikk has expressed interest in finding out more about where these emails are coming from so it is in your best interest that you tell him the truth.”

Lavi didn't say anything at first but he wasn't sure he'd heard it correctly, “Mikk?”

Lenalee glanced at him and sighed, “usually meeting in person is a big no-no but your physical presence has been requested.”

Lavi's stomach hit the ground, the nausea started and he felt as if his hangover had woken up just now with a hangover of its own. He'd only seen the man once before and he'd acted so childish! He couldn't meet him now. But he was exiting the elevator and following Lenalee down the hallway toward a large, mahogany door.

Shirtless, hungover and terrified, when the door opened and Lenalee stepped inside, “Tyki, you'll never guess who I found!”

One look inside and Lavi puked all over the floor.

Lenalee had disappeared inside and Lavi knelt in the doorway dry-heaving all over the expensive looking carpet. There were voices but Lavi was focusing solely on the painful throbbing in his stomach and the ache in his throat. He was never drinking whiskey again.

“And...oh, no.” it was Lenalee's voice.

Lavi glanced up and saw both of them watching him. Lenalee sighed, “I’ll get the mop.”

Tyki was wearing a pair of silk pajamas and it made Lavi want to laugh, and he would have, if he didn't feel so shitty at the moment. The human Tyki approached him looking worried, “are you alright L- err...sir?”

Lavi held his hand in front of him, “I’m fine...” he panted, “just...hungover.”

“I'll get you some painkillers, just...” Tyki looked at the warm puddle marring his carpet in disgust, “don't move.”

Lavi chuckled, “yeah...sorry...sorry I didn't know-I was gonna go home.”

Tyki disappeared just when Lenalee re-entered. She dropped a thick, fluffy towel on Lavi's head and started to mop up the mess he made. He stood up shakily and apologized again.

“the bathroom is down the hall-.”

“Mr. Mikk told me not to move-”

Lenalee glared at him and sighed sharply, “just go, Mr. Lavi.”

Lavi obeyed, not wanting to be the target of that glare for another minute. As he entered the apartment his bookman senses took in all of the new details, small and large of Tyki Mikk's apartment. Despite the agony in his insides and the pounding in his head he observed how neat the apartment was. The modern furniture, though sparsely decorated the rooms had a lot of light and the view was spectacular. Lavi found the hallway and had to resort to opening all of the doors before finally finding the bathroom. He saw Tyki inside, looking through the cabinet behind the bathroom mirror. He looked at Lavi and for a moment they simply looked at each other.

Silk pajamas, maybe before the project was over with he'd get his Tyki a pair.

“such a rebel,” Tyki said smiling in that teasing way that drove Lavi up the wall.

“Miss Li has a very scary glare,” Lavi admitted.

There was a certain grace to his movements that Lavi recognized, the confidence and the certainty of a man who knew how to get what he wanted. Lavi had to admire that they'd done a very good job with the machine currently inhabiting his home. Tyki handed him a bottle of pills, “you can use the shower if you must,” he pointed out.

“can I trouble you for something to wear?” Lavi asked, he played it cool but inwardly he was panicking. He'd lost his shirt his shoes and his phone. Now here he was in a stranger’s house asking for something to wear? This wasn't what he'd intended when he wanted a night out.

Unexpectedly however, Tyki Mikk smirked at him, “not at all,” and he moved forward as if to grab Lavi's throat and Lavi stepped back in alarm. Tyki stopped as if he'd momentarily lost control, “ah, yes, I apologize, I will get you something to wear now.” he walked out without looking at Lavi and Lavi entered the bathroom and shut the door and locked it. He stood still for a moment, breathless and the misery of his hangover momentarily forgotten in place of the terror he felt.

What the bloody hell was that? Did Tyki just try to strangle him? Lavi put the bottle of pills on the edge of the sink and started taking off his pants. In the middle of this he caught sight of himself in the mirror's reflection. There was a huge purple bruise on his temple and shoulder. Must have been last night's fall? There were a sickly paleness to his skin too and his head band was gone, he must have lost that too. The eye patch thankfully was still in place. A hot shower, he thought a hot shower and a long nap.

 

“I'll get you both some coffee,” Lenalee said, she glanced at Tyki, “feel free to begin the discussion, Tyki.”

Lavi was sitting a stiff modern arm chair with no place to rest his arms, he smelled of very expensive perfume but was mostly comfortable in the green cashmere sweater and brown slacks loaned to him by his host. Tyki had changed as well into something more his style, a crisp white button up shirt and black dress pants. His hair was tied back at the nape of his neck but there were a few stray curls that added to a more at-home look for him.

“I assume that you are aware of the reason you've been brought here.” he began. Lavi shook his head, “She found me outside a bar and told me to follow her,” he flushed, “I thought she was propositioning me.”

“Miss Li,” Tyki intoned, “is not available.”

the jealousy that erupted in Lavi's heart shouldn't have, it was rude and very distracting. Why did he have to make it sound like that? Like they were together.

“why am I here then?” Lavi asked, be cool, just...keep it together.

Tyki opened his mouth to speak but Lavi wasn't listening, again he was caught in the vision of his beauty. The early morning sun making Tyki's skin glisten, the side of his neck was dark and warm and Lavi wanted to run his tongue along it.

Lenalee returned and saw down on the chair beside Lavi's, she handed him not a cup of coffee but a cellphone.

“you're here because of this.” she said.

“Lenalee!” Tyki gasped, he actually looked troubled but all that didn't matter when Lavi looked at the phone in his hands and saw what was playing.

It was him. It was when he'd been in the shower and Tyki had walked in and they'd...well, showered together.

Lavi watched only fifteen seconds of a thirty minute video clip before he shut it off. He stayed completely still, kept his temper in check and breathed deeply.

“Mr. Mikk has decided not to press charges.”

Lavi's gaze snapped to Tyki who staring at the phone in Lavi's hands.

“has he?” Lavi turned to Lenalee and nodded, “I'm so glad.”

Lenalee sighed, “I have to ask, however, do you have any other clips in your possession?”

Lavi shook his head, “other clips?”

“there are about forty other clips besides this one.” Lenalee was candid; she didn't have any issue with addressing the problem at hand. She also had no idea of the context this clip presented in Lavi's life.

“don't act as if you don't know about them, we both know.” Lenalee chided.

“Oh...of course.” Lavi replied, “No, I don't have any other clips, we've only met a few times, it's...it's not a big deal. I just thought-”

“that you would get money out of my client? You were wrong.”

Lavi looked at Lenalee calmly, calculating and her gaze met him with equal sturdiness.

“is there a reason why you brought me here?” Lavi asked.

“to apologize to my client.” Lenalee retorted, “you have violated his privacy and while he did not demand your presence and he took his time convincing me to allow him not to press charges I am adamant in the belief that you owe him an _apology.”_

“Lenalee...” Tyki interjected.

“it's fine.” Lavi said sternly, he looked at Tyki, rage almost encompassing his rational thought. “I apologize, it was my mistake.” he stood up and Tyki stood up with him, Lavi went to him and handed him back his phone. Tyki had the gall to look guilty, like a child who was being scolded.

“We should really stop meeting,” Tyki replied.

Lavi shoved his clenched fists into his pockets and nodded, “We should.”

He didn't speak any more after that, the painkillers had done what they could for his hangover, but now his head was pounding for other reasons now. Because his home, his heart and his body had been...they'd been stolen from him. He'd been so preoccupied with giving too much of himself to a machine but he hadn't any idea of how wrong he'd been.

Someone was going to answer for this. Machine or not.

Lavi took a cab back to his apartment, as he rode the elevator up to his floor he thought about what questions to ask, and how the company was going to answer for this. He should have known a devious man like Tyki was going to do what he wanted regardless. He could still remember when Tyki had asked him to make a sex tape, what had he said exactly, “for rest days, when I can't touch you, I can still relive what we've had.”

a tiny voice in his head reminded him that he wouldn't have been that angry about the recordings, except for the fact that he'd been sending them to his human counterpart. That was unacceptable. That was too far. But their last encounter had gone past a few of Lavi's limits, he'd put too much of himself out that evening. The mere idea that it might be on the actual Tyki Mikk's phone was too much to comprehend. And then there was the phone, he would have to ask Tyki to delete all that information.

Lenalee had been pretty forceful; he'd last seen her politely arguing with Tyki about the phone. Perhaps he could ask her to delete it for him.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Lavi stepped out and walked down to his apartment door. Once again he hesitated in opening it, but his mind was clearer than before, his intentions had been muffled before but now they were vibrant with intent. He opened the door ready to start yelling, throwing books and locking himself in the bathroom like a woman spurned.

But his goddamn robot Tyki was in the middle of pulling someone through the window. Lavi entered and slammed the door behind him.

“What the hell are you doing!?” he cried, he ran over and helped his machine companion pull the man inside.

Tyki stepped away and pulled Lavi back with him, Lavi shoved his hands away, “don't touch me,” he snarled, turning to him. “do you have any idea what I’ve just gone through?” he ground out, “oh, wait, no you don't, because you weren't there to _record_ it!”

his machine looked puzzled, and then he smiled pleasantly, “don't be so immature; recordings are a basic function required for proper setting modifications.”

for the first time since meeting this mercurial machine Lavi finally gave in, he went to the couch and picked up a big, heavy book.

“fucking machine, taking it all in, it's no big deal? No big deal my ass. He thinks he can just record my SEX LIFE and that it's not going to have consequences?” he turned to his precious, precious companion and hurled the first book at him.

Tyki yanked the man on the floor up to his feet and the book hit him in the face.

“BRINGING STRANGERS INTO MY HOME?!”

Another book, this one hit the dazed man in the chest.

“-SENDING VIDEOS OF ME GETTING FUCKED TO YOUR COUNTERPARTS PHONE!?” he screamed, this time picking up the reading lamp and chucking it.

“ah, so you found that out finally?”

Lavi stopped to catch his breath; he glared furiously at the machine standing in the middle of his living room looking far too satisfied with himself.

“finally? Are you serious!? How could you-”

the man they'd pulled through the window was hunched over groaning in pain. Lavi threw another book at Tyki and the machine simply pulled the groaning man by the scruff of his collar and let him take the hit.

“You have always proven to be so clever, Master, I truly thought you knew.”

“even after what we did that night!? Did you send him that clip too!?”

Tyki smiled, “what night?”

Lavi froze, he frowned, “what do you mean?”

“We haven't had intercourse since we took that shower together.”

That was almost two weeks ago.

That meant that, no...that was ridiculous.

Lavi's head felt like it was going to burst. He hadn't actually...but Tyki would do something like that, he would and he'd laugh about it in private because the machine was worse than the man. He would take pleasure in secrets. He would look at Lavi, please Lavi, cook for him and be so very sweet while laughing at him behind his back.

“That was you?” he whispered softly, “at the MM meeting? That was you?”

“Of course.”

“but...then who was here when I came home?”

The man kneeling on the floor clutching his stomach raised his hand, “Me. I was here.” he raised his head and sporting a swelling black eye and a split lip was the real Tyki Mikk.

Lavi felt a wave of dizziness and he realized bitterly that this encounter had gone as planned. He'd come in, he's shouted and thrown books and now...well, now was the part where he locked himself in the bathroom.


	6. In The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The path ended with Lavi.

A/N should be coming to an end soon. thanks for the kudos and comments :3

 

 

Or So My Programming Tells Me

Part VI

In the beginning there was light. A kind voice saying things, these things were words. After that there were shapes and numbers and the world exploded and there were no longer just words or shapes or numbers. People, cities, nature, animals, plants, rain, sand, rock, clouds, all of this made up the world.

Tyki 2478 understood the things that made up the world around him. He could calculate the route that his handlers took from their homes to the facility where he lived…was born…where he…where he existed. They smiled, they showed him what they considered the positive attributes of their race, their…species. He understood them. Or at least, gauged enough information that he knew no one human being was alike. When they told him he was built to care Tyki 2478 did not understand. Within these humans were brains, lungs, organs…the core of the world was inside of them. He didn’t quite know how to capture that, how to find it in himself.

Tyki understood then, that he was not human. His handlers were separate beings from himself, and yet he was built in their image. He was built to care like a human would care but…he could only understand what caring was, the base definition of it. To care for someone may require use of certain functions that he did not yet possess. When he informed his handlers, they understood and they told him that he was going to sleep for a while, they told him that they were going to try and make him different, make him special.

When he slept, he dreamed this he understood. He was walking down a narrow forest path that didn’t seem to end. The plants growing around him were dense, their blooms were pungent and the air was hot. The path beneath his feet was covered in tiny sharp stones that hurt his feet, he felt tired, as if his eyes weren’t staying open. He felt them dry and itchy, he scratched at them until they bled. The pain became so great that he knelt down and cried out.

The sound of his own cries woke him up.

Tyki 2479 understood that he was changed. He understood the world around him still but in a different way. He laughed, he wept, he could be kind and he could be cruel. These were all gifts of choice. And as he sat cross-legged in the center of a white room a voice from one of the walls spoke and told him who he was going to be.

On the screen there was a man who had his face, his voice, his laugh. The voice told him that he was going to be just like this man.

So he was.

For so long he was Tyki 2479, and now he was Tyki Mikk, he was beautiful; he was praised, admired by the world.

In the beginning there was light.

The path hadn’t ended with the sounds of his own screams.

_“But...then who was here when I came home?”_

 

Somewhere, between standing inside a box with a huge smile on his face and standing here holding his miserable counterpart in front of him as a shield, an error had occurred.

He scanned his systems thoroughly while his master screamed at him and tossed books. He watched and re-watched images of red hair and sweet lips, of writhing limbs, he listened to the endless recordings of his master reading out loud, arguing on his phone, asking Tyki Mikk questions.

He watched the moment he walked out of the front door and met the real Tyki Mikk’s family, his business partners, learned his real life outside of the information he’d been fed. He relived his master’s expressions of pleasure, exasperation and anger.

The look he had now was not in his records and his own reaction could not be handled.

The error could not be fixed. Was it a virus? It wasn’t infecting anything; it was a pulsing ache in his chest. There was a flash and the pain grew, it throbbed violently, Lavi was-his _master_ was still screaming and his human counterpart was flinching.

After a moment something strange happened, in an instant darkness covered him like a shroud and he was on that path again following it to a pinprick of light. He heard himself speaking, but it was muffled, and the light grew closer.

And suddenly he was back again, he felt every single part of himself, his head was in Lavi’s lap, his counterpart was checking his pulse, which was a stupid thing to do since he wasn’t human. They both looked worried.

His gaze met Lavi’s and Lavi leaned down and kissed him hard, it hurt.

Tyki twitched, his systems went haywire searching for the source of the pain. It seemed to come from everywhere, he heard himself speak and Lavi looked worried, another pulse and agony infringed him entirely. His human counterpart picked up his phone and dialed. Lavi held Tyki’s hand, it was warm, soft and Tyki held it to his mouth wanting to know how it tasted. For some strange reason the world had been so dull until he met him. And until now he’d never realized it. He had made such a mistake by doing what he did, hadn’t understood who he had as a master, a friend, a lover.

The darkness came again, after a long moment of staring at Lavi’s shocked expression.

This time there was no path.

 

 

Lenalee Li never actually got angry at anyone. She was a professional, she was the best at her job and everyone knew it. But right now at this moment, she wasn’t feeling very professional, she was in fact very angry.

Komui had been asking her to come by for a visit forever and so she’d taken some time out of her incredibly busy schedule to come see him. But not only was he not home but…but obviously he was not doing his job. No, Li Global wasn’t just a talent agency, they were a company that dealt with the world elite and Komui as the CEO had a certain job to do, that is, make sure everything was spic and span, and legal.

So why the hell was his office in a damn Black Order science department? His assistant was floundering in their pathetic attempt at an explanation. And it wasn’t only that, it was the folders that she found on his desk, the projects he had lined up using company money.

And what the hell was the Star Companion Series!?

She read the first page and felt her heart drop. Then she saw the name at the bottom of the file and let out a chocked cry.

She aimed a sharp glare at the assistant who stiffened fearfully, “Where is my brother?”

“He is in a meeting right now at March Motors, I can give him a message-“

“Don’t worry about it.” she snapped, “I’ll take care of it.”

As she stomped out of his office she realized that this would definitely get her fired.

 

“Just call someone! Anybody-“ Lavi got up and ran out of the room. Tyki pulled his phone out of his pocket but had no idea who to call.

The robot had used him to dodge Lavi’s flying books and had the balls to just up and pass out did he? Well good, hopefully he didn’t wake up. Then again…Tyki felt a little guilty, a little, because Lavi was so broken up about it. And he had to admit that knowing there was one more of himself in the world stroked his ego. Besides, who else was a better rival? No, the machine needed fixing.

Lavi came back and handed Tyki a folder and he told him which number to call which surprised him because…wait, wasn’t that?

“Hello, this is Tyki Mikk, calling to report a problem with one of your machines.”

“Model number please.” Answered the machine voice.

“Model number?”

“2479!” Lavi snapped curling the machine on his lap and caressing his cheek.

“2479.”

“Thank you for purchasing a Star! Press 1 for the Eliade model, Press 2 for the Yuu model. Press 3 for the Tyki model. Press 4 for any extra features you wish to have added to your model. Press 5 for customer service. Press 6 for- this is Bak Chan with customer service, how can I help you?”

“Hi, my friend has one of your Tyki Mikk model and he just turned off and won’t wake up…can you do something about it?”

“Did you try resetting it?”

“Uh…” Tyki looks at Lavi, “This guy asked if you tried resetting him.”

Lavi gave Tyki a poisonous look, “Give me the damn phone!” he snapped. Tyki handed him the phone and Lavi stalked off talking very fast and very angry. Tyki sat beside the body, his body…or at least it looked like his body.

It was odd to look down at something that looked so much like him. Tyki had siblings, but few he actually cared for. Yet this thing didn’t share blood with him, didn’t have blood at all. It only looked like him, and yet he found that he wanted to know more despite everything that had happened. None of it could be resolved if the machine broke. Lavi wouldn’t take it well, Tyki had doubts he would be any different for it. He would regret not being able to fuck Lavi anymore but…

He licked his sore lip and glanced at the window where he’d been dragged up from, Lavi was standing there now barking at the phone. He wondered if either of them appreciated the fact that he’d raced here and climbed up a building for them. A sound caught his eye, he glanced down at his copy’s body and saw his arm twitching, his fingers wriggling as if grabbing for something. Tyki stared at it and reached out to it instinctively. He touched the tip of his fingers to the machine and it grabbed onto him tightly and he realized sadly that it was shaking. Was he conscious right now?

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear my voice.”

It squeezed his hand briefly.

Tyki swallowed thickly, “Lavi’s getting help right now.” He found himself saying, “It’s going to be alright.”

The shaking stopped, and Tyki felt like he was holding his own corpse.

Lavi hung up the phone with a troubled sigh, he turned back to the two men in his apartment. He went to them, knelt down beside the machine and checked his vitals. The blown up pupils mean updates, the hand squeezing onto Tyki’s hand meant that the machine was still conscious for it which wasn’t supposed to happen. This kind of update should only happen when his sleeping program was activated. Lavi wondered what this meant, something had gone wrong? And why was he even feeling like this for a machine? Questions or not, he was still holding Tyki’s hand, ignoring the human on the other side of the body.

“They’re going to send someone up here to do a hard reset.”

“Pity,” the human man said, “I quite liked him this way.”

“Your bad influence probably caused this.” Lavi said bitterly.

“He contacted me first, but you can’t blame him for that, we two are irresistible.”

“Just shut up.” Lavi bit out, “Don’t act all high and mighty just because he sent you a few recordings.”

“I will act as high and mighty as I wish, and don’t pretend I didn’t fuck you better than he did.”

“You didn’t.” Lavi snarled.

“Sure, keep telling yourself that, either way when he wakes up you’re free to compare.”

“I already have, and you left me wanting.”

Even with a black eye and a split lip Tyki was incredibly handsome, Lavi didn’t feel the need to focus on that however, not with his…with his Tyki broken like this.

“Keep mouthing off like that and I’ll prove you wrong.”

There was a loud, urgent knock on the door and Lavi took the opportunity to escape the argument.

Lavi opened the door and a tall dark haired Chinese man was standing in his doorway alongside Sheryl Mikk and Tyki’s agent Lenalee Li who looked peeved.

“Uhm…can I help you?”

“I believe it’s the other way around, bookman,” the Chinese man said, “I am Komui Li, here to look at my poor Komurin.”

 


End file.
